One drunk kiss part two
by animegirl1363
Summary: when kevin left, Crow was heart broken and decides to get over him. Now, when kevin comes back some hidden feelings  Resurface. who will Crow choose, Yusei or kevin read to find out. sequel too 'One Drunk Kiss' this is a yaoi. you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey this is the sequel to 'One Drunk Kiss' I recommend you read the first one before this. Hope you enjoy.**

It's been three years since the whole Kevin problem. After Kevin left, Me and Yusei started dating each other and now we're a couple.

It is morning and as I was about to make my breakfast, there was a knock at the door. When I opened the door there was a tall boy with short brown hair and gray eyes, wearing fingerless gloves, black boots, brown pants and a black short sleeved shirt.

"Kevin." I said.

He was beaten up. He had a bruise on his right cheek, he was holding his left side in pain, there was a bruise on his forehead, and he was breathing hard. He fell down and I caught him. I carried him to the couch and laid him down. I heard Yusei coming downstairs.

"Who was…" Yusei didn't need to fining his sentence when he saw who was laying on the couch.

"Why is he here? And what happened to him?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know." I said as I looked at Kevin. His breathing slowed down and he fell sleep.

I didn't like the idea of Kevin being here and nether did Yusei. I know it has been three years and I should be over everything by now, but that doesn't mean that pain when away. even though, why are my old feelings for Kevin coming back?

"Crow." Yusei said with concern.

"Yusei, I'm fine." I said.

I wasn't fine I wanted him to know how I was hurting when he broke my heart. But, I had to get over that to help now.

A few hours later, Kevin started to wake up.

"What are you doing here?" I said in a mean voice.

"My wounds are fine, thanks for your concern." Kevin said with hurtful sarcasm.

I was about to say something else, but Yusei stopped me. There was a very uncomfortable silence as Yusei took a deep breath.

"Kevin what happened to you?" Yusei asked.

"Nothing much, just hanging out with the wrong crowd." Kevin said.

"Kevin." Yusei said in disappointment.

"Don't worry I'll be out of your hair soon enough." Kevin said trying to get up but the pain in his side forced him back down.

Even though we had our differences in the past, I can't watch him be in pain.

"you're not going anywhere. You are staying here until your bruises are all better." I said having the feeling I was going to regret this.

I walked to the door and as I left Kevin said, " I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything back, I just walked out. I've moved on with my life or maybe that's what I keep telling myself because I always missed him. Maybe a walk around the city and the morning breeze will help me figure out my emotions.

* * *

><p>I returned back to the garage after eating breakfast at a restaurant. When I got back, I saw Kevin sitting up on the couch holding his side in pain.<p>

"You should be laying down." I said trying not to look at him.

"Crow, wait. We need to talk." Kevin said walking over to me.

"Like you said, 'there's nothing to talk about.'" I said.

"I know what I said. Crow I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings." Kevin apologized.

"you break my heart, you treated me like I was nothing after the kiss, you…" I cut off be Kevin putting his hand around my neck pulling me into a kiss.

I'm over Kevin right? Wrong. Truth is I really missed him after he left, and now that he's back, I found myself falling for him again. I put my arms around Kevin's neck and deepen the kiss. Then that's when things took a turn for the worst.

"Crow!" I heard Yusei yell.

Me and Kevin broke away from each other to see Yusei standing on the bottom step of the stairs with hurt and tears in his eyes.

I would say something but, there was nothing that I could say that would excuse what just happened. Yusei ran out of the garage with tears falling from his eyes. I wanted to chase after him, but Kevin fell to the floor holding his side in pain again. He started to breathe hard and fainted. I quickly called an ambulance, trying to keep myself from crying over the phone.

I kissed Kevin and I hurt Yusei. What I'm I going to do? I'm so confused now.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people! Happy summer! This is officially my first day of summer break from school. Now on with the story!**

I'm at the hospital now waiting for Kevin to come back out. The doctor said that he has a rib fracture. Great, a rib fracture and Yusei is missing, wonderful.

I started crying. How could I do this? How could I kiss the guy that breaks my heart into a million pieces and betray the guy that helped me through everything? Oh, why did I kiss Kevin back? I started to cry even harder as I looked at my cell phone to see if Yusei called. Of course he wouldn't call back I just kissed another guy what am I thinking?

A few hours later, me and Kevin returned back to the garage. I carefully helped Kevin onto the couch.

"It will take four to six weeks for you to heal. I'll get you medicine for the pain." I said.

"so we are not going to talk about the kiss?" Kevin asked.

"you kissed me, I kissed back, Yusei caught us and now he's gone. Ya, so much to talk about." I said.

"Crow…" Kevin said but I cut him off.

"Listen, you break my heart into a million pieces and think you can come here and…"

"I love you Crow!" Kevin shouted over my yelling.

I was shocked at what he said. He said he loves me. Tears started to flow from my eyes. My old feelings for Kevin were returning back. But what about Yusei?

"Why didn't you say something before?" I asked.

"When we kissed that last time, I realized, that I did have feelings for you. But I didn't want to accept the fact that I had fallen I love with a guy. Over the years I realized how stupid my decision was and now, your taken by Yusei." Kevin said.

Tears were running down my face like a river. I was taken by Yusei. I loved Yusei with my life. And now that Kevin is back, I think my feelings for him never went away. What am I going to do?

"I am really sorry that I hurt you Crow." Kevin said snapping me out of my thoughts.

Kevin leaned closer to me for another kiss, but I backed away.

"I can't." I said. I ran up to my and cried. All of these conflicting emotions and I don't know what to do. When we were younger we could all just laugh and forget about it. Now, it's more serious.

I smelled Yusei's scent on my pillow and got lost in it. I wonder where he is. I wish he'd come back. Then maybe I could figure out my feelings. I buried my head into my pillow and cried until I fell asleep.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Happy summer break everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry it took awhile to put this up, but I was on vacation. Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 3. The italics are Crow's inner thoughts.**

'_I love you Yusei.' _

_Have all the we spent together meant nothing? _

'_my feelings for Kevin are gone.'_

_Then why am I so conflicted? _

I hurt Yusei and I need to find him. I headed downstairs, being careful not to wake Kevin as I went out the door. When I got outside I realized, what will I say to Yusei? Does he even want to see me? Tears pricked my eyes as those thoughts came to my head. I wanted to cry but I forced myself not to cause I have to talk to Yusei weather I cried or not. I started to walk to the only place I know Yusei would run to; Martha's orphanage.

It didn't take long for me to reach the orphanage. I was standing outside cause I couldn't gather the courage to knock on the door. I let out a sigh.

"Why can't I do this?" I thought.

Just then, the door opened and Yusei came walking towards me. There was a long awkward silence between the two of us.

"how could you?" Yusei said.

"Yusei…" there was nothing left for me to say.

"Tell me, do you still have feeling's for Kevin?" Yusei asked.

The one question I don't know myself.

"Yusei I love you. My feeling's for Kevin are… I just don't know." was all I could say as tears streamed down my face.

"Crow I need all of you or none of you. And I'm not going to be apart of your love triangle game." Yusei's eyes started filling with tears. "I'm sorry Crow, but we are done."

Something broke inside of me when Yusei said those words. Just like when Kevin broke my heart three years ago. Only this time I had no one to run to. Yusei walked back into the orphanage without giving me one more look.

I started to cry as I ran from the orphanage. It wasn't long before I came to a crosswalk and waited for the light to turn green. I know I have choose between Yusei and Kevin I just didn't think it would be this hard or hurt this much. I felt like crawling under a rock and being alone forever right now.

The light turned green for the crosswalk. As I walked across the street I heard a car horn. I thought it was nothing until a car came swerving towards me!

"Ahhh…!"

**A/N: oh no, what will happen to Crow? Find out in the next chapter. Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin's P-O-V

I slowly start to wake up realizing Crow isn't in the garage.

"Crow." I call out. But I got no reply.

I sat up slowly as I grabbed the T.V remote. I turned on the T.V and the first thing I see is a news report about an accident. But that was not what surprised me. The thing that surprised me, was seeing Crow being carried into an ambulance! I turned off the T.V and got up to go to the hospital. I didn't care if my rib was broken. I had to go be with Crow in his time of need.

Yusei's P-O-V

I was helping Martha clean up the dishes after all the kids had finished eating there snacks. I couldn't help but think about what I said to Crow.

"_Crow I need all of you or none of you. And I'm not going to be apart of your love triangle game. I'm sorry Crow, but we are done." _

I stared blankly at the plate I was holding as I thought about that over and over. I'm not going to be with Crow if he can't figure out who he wants to be with. My cell phone rang snapping me out my thoughts. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and checked the caller ID.

"New Domino city's hospital?" I thought.

"Hello." I said with a little fear in my voice.

This can't be happing. A car hit Crow and now he's in the hospital! I hurried to the hospital to see Crow. When I got there I wasn't surprised to Kevin here also. As much as I didn't want to talk to him, I had no choice.

"Is Crow ok?" I asked.

"He lost a lot of blood and has a few broken bones, but we'll be fine." Kevin said.

I let out a sigh of relief before sitting down. Hours passed by before a doctor came out and told us we could see Crow. But we couldn't stay in there long.

When we got to Crow's room he was sound asleep. He had a cast on his right arm. I don't like seeing Crow hurt.

"Crow. I thought as I placed my hand over Crow's. he slowly began to open his eyes.

"Yusei, Kevin." Crow struggled to say.

"don't try to talk. You need to rest." Kevin said.

Crow turned to look at me. A tear escaped my eye as I gently squeezed his hand. Crow fell back asleep and we couldn't stay in there with him any longer so we had to leave.

Crow's P-O-V

I had to stay in the hospital for two days, with visits from Yusei and Kevin. I was still sore when I returned home, so Yusei immediately helped me to my room and told me to rest.

"Crow, how are you feeling?" Yusei asked entering my room.

"I'm fine." I said.

Yusei is always caring for me no matter what happens. Why did I do something so stupid and wreck I had with him? My feelings for Kevin went away when he left me. I kissed him because I was so confused. But now I'm not, I know who I want to be with.

"Crow? Is something wrong?" Yusei asked knowing something was going on in my mind.

"huh, oh nothing is wrong." I said. But Yusei was not buying it. I let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm sorry Yusei. I'm sorry that I hurt you. Your always there for me no matter what. When you broke up with me I realized I didn't want to lose you. Can you ever forgive me for what I did." I said.

Yusei smiled and put his hand on my face. He leaned closer to me and connected his lips with mine. A happy feeling ran through my body and made me feel like nothing was around us. And with that, I knew I made the right choice.

**A/N: hi everyone! Well I hoped you liked the story because this is the last chapter. Ya I know it was a short story, but it was meant to be short. Tell me what you think. Until next time. please read and review**


End file.
